A3 Network/Programming
A3 Network is a children's channel airing various programming everyday. This article contains a list of all the programmes. The Jetanie version, the flagship channel, airs everyday from 4:00a.m. to 8:00p.m., and has a section called The Night Zone airing after 7:00p.m., airing calmer and warmer hearted shows. A3 Network consists of a variety of shows for all types of children. The colour next to the channel's name determines the colour type the programme is. Green is used for pre-school programming, yellow is used for the general audience and red is for girl-targeted shows. For info on Jetanie schedules: * A3 Network/Jetanie Schedule (2 October 2015) Current programming * Super Mario (2015-present) (Yellow) * Bagpuss (2003-present; also on Nick Jr.) (Green) * The Shock Block (2004-present; also on Comedy Central) (Yellow) * Gadget Boy (1997-present; also on Boomerang) (Yellow) * The Werten Show (2009-present) (Green) * Ying Yang Yo (2010-present) (Red) * Cotoons (2007-present; also on Kiddioka) (Green) * The Sweet Treets (1997-present; also on Nick Jr.) (Green) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 (1997-present) (Yellow) * Mushroom Wars (2010-present) (Yellow) * Clifford the Big Red Dog (2007-present) (Green) * The Wizard of Oz (1997-present) (Yellow) * Super Mario World (1997-present) (Yellow) * Stereo Street (2008-present) (Red) * The Amazing Adrenelini Brothers (2007-2009, 2015-present; also on Boomerang) (Yellow) * UB (1999-present; also on Nick Jr. and Kiddioka) (Green) Weekdays only * Sonic Boom (2015-present; also on Boomerang) (Yellow) * Countryballs (2015-present; NEW!) (Yellow) Weekends only * Super Ted (1997-present) (Green) * The Legend of Zelda (1997-present) (Yellow) * The Fun Factory (2004-present) (Green) The Fun Factory aired on weekdays until 2015. Excluding Jetania * Inspector Gadget (2015-present; 2015 version) (Yellow) East and West Cybersland only * Angel's Friends (????) (Red) * Sandokan (????) * Simba, The King Lion (????) (Green) * Dinofroz (????) * Think Big (????) * 9th Period (????) * Dog Tales (????) (Green) * Virus Attack (????) * Jasper (????) * Archibald (????) * Elias: The Little Rescue Boat (????) (Green) * Bertha (????) * The Raggy Dolls (????) * Tomorrow's Nadja (????) (Red) * Lazy Lucy (????) (Green) * The Wiggles (2005-present) (Green) Upcoming programming * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2006-2011, October 2015) (Red) * PowerGem (October 2015) (Red) Reruns of PowerGem will begin in October 2015, and new episodes will air in 2016. * Ellen's Acres (October 2015; also on Kiddioka) (Green) * Blanche (October 2015; also on Kiddioka) (Green) Weekdays only * Totally Spies (2010-2012, October 2015) (Red) Saturdays only * Pine: The Amazing Block of Wood (October 2015; NEW!) (Green) * Growing Up Creepie (2007-2009, October 2015) (Red) Annual programming The A3 Awards The A3 Awards airs every November each year. It airs worldwide on the channel. Fans of A3 can vote on their favourite A3 show, character, etc. The next award show is scheduled to air on 14th November 2015. Former programming * Blip Blip and Friends (1997-2015) * Garfield and Friends (2003-2015; now on Boomerang) * The Starlight Sky (2006-2015; now on CBBC U) * Gogo's Crazy Bones: Metropolis Mayhem! (2010-2015; now on Boomerang) * Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad (2009-2013) * Aladdin (2003-2011) * The Fat Crat (2010-2015; now on Boomerang) * Power Rangers RPM (2011-2014) * Power Rangers Dino Thunder (2004-2009) * Power Rangers Turbo (2001-2008) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 series) (2003-2011) * The Hoobs (2003-2013; now on Nick Jr.) * Donkey Kong Country (2003-2010) * Super Mario Bros. Super Show (1997-2004, 2006-2008; now on 3k) * Kirby (2003-2015; now on Z Bop) Eruowood only * Cotoons (2007-2009) * Bagpuss (2003-2009) * Dragon Tales (2005-2015) * Power Rangers (In Space, Lost Galaxy, and SPD; 2007-2015) * Allegra's Window (2001-2015) Notes Category:A3 Network Category:Eruowood Category:Jetania